Stop the Wedding Bells
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: One shot about Josh figuring out his true feeling minutes before his wedding


an: this idea came out of the 1x10 promo. This is only planned for a one-shot. sorry for the format it is written in, it's mostly conversations.

Everything was all set. the white chairs sat neatly in rows. A long piece of silk fabric draped the aisle as rose petals were The guests begin to fill the seats. Caroline squeezes into her wedding dress, and slips on the matching heels. She is ready to get married. The same cannot be said for her groom.

"Josh what is wrong," Elliot asked his boss.

" I cannot do this," Josh said starting to panic.

"Yes, you can," Elliot said, "Now sit down before you have a panic attack."

"No, I cannot do this," Josh stated. "I have to see her."

"Sir, it's bad to see the bride on the day of your wedding," Elliot stated.

"Not Caroline, Gabi," Josh yelled.

Gabi was in the kitchen with Yolanda. She was just finishing up putting the bride and the groom upon the cake, when Josh yelled.

"Did you hear that," Gabi asked.

"Nope," Yolanda responded without missing a beat. She did hear it, she was sure the whole complex heard it. Did this place offer refunds?

Elliot soon rushed in the kitchen.

"Gabi stop baking biscuits and go see Josh," Elliot stated

"Why," Gabi asked

"I don't know. he's freaking out and refuses to reason with me," Elliot responded.

"Don't blame him," Yolanda muttered.

Gabi slipped out of the kitchen as Yolanda and Elliot began to banter. She slowly walked down the hallway. she turned left and saw a door slightly cracked opened. She peered inside it to find Josh hunched over. his eyes focused on the dirty carpet. She proceeded to push the door open and walk towards him.

"Umm Josh," Gabi said calmly

Josh raised his head slowly to reveal his water shed tears. "I cannot."

"You cannot what," Gabi asked

"I cannot marry Caroline," Josh said in one breath

"Why not, you love her." Gabi asked being careful what words she uses.

"loved, but now I'm not so sure," Josh said. " I know it is stupid but I fell in love with another girl."

"Another girl, but I work for you 7 days a week. How did I not see another girl come to your apartment," Gabi continues to talk on and on.

Josh gets up during her ranting grabs the back of her neck and kisses her deeply.

"Because she's you," Josh replied.

Gabi wanted so bad to kiss him again. She really did but she knew he was going to be married soon.

"But you are getting married in about 20 minutes," Gabi stated.

"I cannot marry her when I'm in love with you." Josh said. "I will be back."

"let me help," Gabi said.

"No, this is my battle, I will take care of it," josh said as he walked out of the room.

Caroline stood with her mother making the finishing touches. Josh sneaked into the room.

"You aren't supposed to see my Caroline," Caroline's mother stated.

"Caroline, can we talk for a second," Josh asked, "alone."

"Mom," Caroline said calmly.

Josh waited until Caroline's mom left the room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," Josh said.

"For what JuJu," Caroline asked confused.

"I cannot do it," Josh said, "I cannot marry you."

"Why," Caroline asked, trying really hard not to get pissed off.

"I cheated on you," Josh said.

"with who," Caroline asked.

"With Gabi," Josh said.

"I knew it," Caroline said, as she threw off her veil. " I knew something was happening between the two of you. You are always defending her. You stare at her like she's the answer to all your silly problems."

"I'm sorry," Josh stated.

"Why are you even sorry," Caroline said. "You could of told me months ago but you decide to say it on our wedding day."

"Because I was trying to suppress my feelings for her," Josh said, "But every time she got a new boyfriend. I would get jealous. When something would go wrong, I always found myself needing to fix it for her. So she would be happy. I don't know why Caroline but she just does something to me."

"Why didn't I do that to you," Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure," Josh responded. "You are a little high maintenance and uptight."

"I'm uptight and high maintenance ," Caroline said beginning to get angry.

"Yes, you are but there is nothing wrong with that," Josh stated, "I don't think though we would be happy in the end together. We are only marry each other because of status and not love."

"yeah, basically," Caroline said, "So I guess the wedding is off then."

"yes, I'm sorry," Josh said, I will do tell Elliot to let the guests know. If you like I can send Yolanda in to help you in here.

"I would appreciate that." Caroline said.

Josh left the room, and made his way down the hallway then downstairs to the kitchen.

"and done," Gabi said loudly as she placed the last bit of food on the dishes.

Josh opened up the door.

"Josh, you are getting married in 5 minutes," Gabi said.

"umm Yolanda and Elliot can I speak with you two outside," Josh said, completly ignoring Gabi.

Once the door was shut, Josh stated in a whispered.

"I broke off the wedding. I realized the marriage was for all the wrong reasons and I don't want marriage to be just another money scheme," Josh said, "Elliot do you mind calling off the wedding and Yolanda, can you go help Caroline."

"Why do I need to help Caroline," Yolanda siad bossy.

"she asked if you would," Josh said, "I will double your pay for today.

"Okay going help Queen Ice then," Yolanda said, "come on let's go."

As they walked away, Josh could hear them talking

"Do you think it's because of Gabi," Elliot asked.

"Of course it is," Yolanda responded

Josh walks back in the kitchen.

"seriously, you are getting married in less than 30 seconds," Gabi said.

Josh didn't respond. He slowly walked over to her. His hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in. He spoke as the kiss was released.

"I talked to Caroline and called off the wedding," Josh said.

"But what we had was a drunk mistake," Gabi said, "Two months ago."

"Gabi, you are the only person in the world who understands me more than I know myself," Josh said, " You make me smile. You worry me to death when you do something stupid. I get Jealous of your boyfriends. I'm in love with you, Gabi Douglas."

"Josh," Gabi said

Josh grabbed her again and kissed her even deeper. Gabi felt like the life was being taken away from her. But she was loving it. they slowly released from the kiss.

"I love you too, Josh," Gabi said smiling.

an: Hope you enjoy this story. I have no idea what is going to occur during next week's episode. Just my take on what could be


End file.
